


Le Cronache di Villeneuve

by TrickNoTreat



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Missing Scene, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickNoTreat/pseuds/TrickNoTreat
Summary: "Tanto tempo fa, in un paese lontano lontano, un giovane principe viveva in un castello splendente...".Raccolta di Missing Moments ambientate un po' prima, un po' durante e un po' dopo l'incantesimo della Fata.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo aver amato alla follia il live-action della Bella e la Bestia, sono stata trascinata nel baratro dei feelings.  
> I capitoli di questa raccolta sono slegati gli uni dagli altri e ambientati prima, durante e anche dopo la maledizione della Fata.

Se c'era qualcosa che Lumiére rimpiangeva del periodo trascorso al servizio della contessa di Montididier a Parigi, quella era di certo la ricchezza degli eventi mondani che animavano la nobiltà cittadina. I galà, i ricevimenti, il buon vino, la musica nei saloni...

In verità Lumiére non aveva mai avuto modo di varcare i maestosi cancelli dorati dove solo i più alti nobili erano invitati – e anche se avesse potuto, uno come lui avrebbe usato l'ingresso riservato alla servitù – ma conosceva in maniera _intima_ Marìe, una delle cortigiane di Madame de Ludrés. Lumière avrebbe potuto ascoltarla descrivere ogni angolo di quei castelli incantati per l'eternità, con gli occhi socchiusi e l'immaginazione che sfiorava tessuti ben diversi dalle ruvide lenzuola di canapa del letto di Marìe.

Aveva sempre desiderato poter fra parte di quel mondo pieno di piaceri e viziosità. Madame Sevérine de Cantigny, la contessa per la quale lavorava, era una donna di pregevole gusto, ma di rado ospitava nella propria lussuosa dimora importanti ricevimenti. Dopo tanti anni passati a faticare nelle cucine e a ripulire le bocche dei camini, Lumiére si era convinto che diventare finalmente il valletto del nuovo conte lo avrebbe avvicinato a un passo dal suo obiettivo.

Aveva iniziato a lavorare come sguattero al servizio di Madame de Cantigny che non aveva ancora compiuto dieci anni. Il padre, un umile ceraiolo di Parigi, stentava a sfamare anche Lumiére, unico figlio maschio dopo tre sorelle più grandi non ancora sposate, così il ragazzino aveva preso la decisione di arrangiarsi. Talvolta gli altri servitori si divertivano a farsi beffa di lui, dicendo che non poteva essere un caso che fosse alto e magro come una candela e con la testa piena di cera.

Lumiére ne rideva sempre di gusto.

Purtroppo per lui, le sue ambizioni di poter servire una famiglia nobiliare che avrebbe _davvero_ frequentato l'alta società parigina si erano infrante quando aveva capito che Fabien, il giovane e affascinante marito della contessa, non era intenzionato ad abbandonare i ritmi borghesi con i quali era cresciuto. Sposare il figlio di un rosticcere, per quanto indubbiamente di bella presenza, aveva scaraventato Madame de Cantigny in un mondo ben diverso di quello fatto di luci e meraviglie che voleva assaggiare Lumiére.

Fabien de Cantigny, nuovo conte di Montdidier, non aveva bisogno di un valletto, a suo dire, perché il giorno in cui avrebbe dimenticato come infilare da sé i calzoni era fortunatamente ancora distante. Lumiére aveva riso a quelle parole, e in quel momento fu davvero una fortuna che lavorasse per una famiglia fuori dagli schemi come la loro: uno qualunque dei nobili che ambiva di servire gli avrebbe probabilmente mozzato la lingua per la troppa irriverenza.

L'unica occasione in cui non riuscì a ridere fu alla morte della contessa, le cui ricchezze e proprietà – Lumiére compreso – finirono nelle mani di Fabien, che diede presto notizia di non voler rimanere a Parigi. Come se la situazione non fosse già sufficientemente drammatica, Fabien aveva intenzione di investire il patrimonio della contessa per aprire un proprio commercio di vini.

«Siete stato un buon amico, Lumiére. Siete riuscito a farmi gradire questo luogo pieno di stranezze meglio di chiunque altro» si era congedato da lui in un'umida mattina di settembre. Gli aveva teso una busta sigillata con lo stemma della contessa e gli aveva sorriso con calore. «So che amate il vostro lavoro – anche se non capirò come qualcuno possa desiderare di _servire_ per tutta la vita... così ho domandato a qualche conoscente della mia defunta consorte se ci fosse qualche nobile intenzionato ad assumere valletti. Non camerieri, ma _valletti_ ».

«Enorme differenza, signore».

Fabien gli aveva appoggiato la mano sulla spalla e aveva insistito affinché prendesse la lettera.

«Spero accetterete il posto di secondo valletto di Sua Maestà Geràld de Barbot di Villaneuve».

Lumière sospirò a quel ricordo e sollevò lo sguardo dalle cinture che stava lucidando, seduto su una delle gigantesche gradinate. Guardò con tristezza il profilo delle montagne che circondavano il castello di Villaneuve: c'erano boschi ovunque, nella Loira. E montagne quando finivano i boschi. Ed era piuttosto sicuro che oltre quelle montagne ci sarebbero stati altri boschi e altre terre sperdute dove nessuno aveva la voglia di fare grandi ricevimenti.

Il Re era un personaggio assolutamente singolare: sembrava trovare particolare godimento nella completa solitudine in cui viveva il suo castello, distante chilometri e chilometri dalle novità di Parigi e del tutto intoccato dalle vicende del paese. Non fosse stato per la Regina Leonora, quel castello sarebbe stato una vera e propria maledizione per Lumière.

«Sembrate pensieroso, _monsieur_ Lumière».

La voce flautata di Plumette lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Come se non fosse presente, la giovane cameriera gettò a terra i tappetti che stringeva fra le braccia, ne afferrò uno, lo stese sulla balconata di marmo e iniziò a colpirlo con un battitappeto di canne.

A Lumiére sfuggì qualche colpo di tosse. Plumette lo guardò con aria divertita e ridacchiò.

«A _Parìs_ non eravate abituato alla polvere?».

«Non troppo» rispose lui, mentre riprendeva a lucidare la cintura. «Ma dopotutto, come si dice? Paese che vai, usanze che trovi, _mon chéri_ ».

«Oh, _mais oui_ , deve essere di certo così».

Lumiére le rivolse un'occhiata interessata. Era poco più che una ragazzina, eppure c'era qualcosa di stranamente _adulto_ nei suoi modi pratici. Forse il fatto di essere cresciuta in un luogo tanto chiuso e provinciale l'aveva tenuta lontana dalle vezzosità che animavano le cameriere di Parigi. Ed era bella, Plumette. Incredibilmente bella. Quando Clogsworth gliel'aveva presentata, non era stato in grado di dire nulla di sensato. Aveva due grandi occhi di un intenso castano con lunghe ciglia, la pelle scura e liscia, i riccioli disordinati che sfuggivano dalla fascia da cameriera e la sua voce sembrava il suono di un usignolo. Qualche settimana prima l'aveva sentita canticchiare nell'ala Est mentre spolverava le armature. Era stata un'esperienza idilliaca.

Ma quella non era Parigi e Lumière si era ripromesso che avrebbe tenuto le mani alla larga da qualunque cameriera. La vita caotica di Parigi gli aveva sempre concesso il lusso di poter facilmente evitare e dimenticare ognuna delle sue amanti prima che la situazione gli sfuggisse di mano... ma lì? Nell'estremità dimenticata della Francia non avrebbe potuto scappare da nessuna parte. Come se non bastasse, quel vecchio brontolone di Clogsworth sembrava essersi fatto di lui la peggiore delle opinioni, perché non appena si era congedato da Plumette, gli aveva afferrato un orecchio e lo aveva minacciato di fargli subire qualche strana tortura medievale, se solo si fosse azzardato a gettare il disordine nel castello.

Ma Plumette era così bella...

«Com'è _Parìs_?».

Lumiére fece un sospiro nostalgico e posò nuovamente lo sguardo sul profilo delle montagna della Loira in lontananza.

«Oh, _Parìs_... _Parìs_ è magica. Ci sono musicanti e danzatrici per le vie di Montmartre, e le vie della città sono sempre gremite da viaggiatori giunti da ogni dove per ammirarne le bellezze. Nei mercati si respirano centinaia di odori diversi, puoi toccare stoffe che giungono dall'Arabia o spezie che arrivano dalle Indie. E i colori... oh, i colori di _Parìs_! Quando il sole si tuffa nella Senna ogni cosa sembra brillare come fatta di puro cristallo».

Plumette aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era appoggiata con grazia al parapetto di candido marmo. Lumiére si incantò a guardare la serenità del suo volto, la tenera intensità del suo sorriso distante mentre la sua fantasia correva laddove non era mai stata, in quella città di musica e confusione che si ergeva solo nella sua mente.

«Clogsworth ha visitato _Parìs_ con Clothilde, diversi anni fa» disse lei. «Quando è tornato, ha detto di non aver mai visto un tale pandemonio di miserabili e disgraziati. “Parola mia, Plumette: la civiltà è ancora un distante miraggio per ogni uomo o donna che si dica parigino”».

Lumiére rise alla sua passabile imitazione.

«Sapevo che mentiva» continuò la ragazza. «Clogsworth mente su ogni posto che vorrei vedere perché teme che abbandoni le mie mansioni per andare alla scoperta del mondo». Plumette rise, ma non c'era più alcuna traccia di vivacità nella sua voce delicata. «Come se esistessero molte cameriere in partenza per l'avventura, non credete?».

«So che qualche nobile si è arrischiato ad andare alla volta delle Indie con l'intera servitù al seguito» disse Lumiére. «Perlopiù piccoli baroni con modesti possedimenti in cerca di più gloriose fortune nelle selvagge terre dell'Est...».

«Credete siano selvagge?».

« _Mais oui_ , come altro dovrei chiamare una terra i cui abitanti corrono nudi nelle foreste e brandiscono lance per procacciarsi animali? Non è esattamente il mio ideale di _tartare_ di carne». Lumiére inarcò un sopracciglio. «Ma ho come l'impressione che a voi piacerebbe...».

Plumette sorrise.

«Una volta Vostra Grazia mi ha sorpresa a sbirciare uno dei mappamondi della Biblioteca mentre facevo le mie pulizie mattutine... credevo si sarebbe arrabbiata per avermi scoperta con le mani in mano» raccontò con dolcezza. «E invece lei mi raccontò il lungo viaggio fatto da bambina con il padre, che aveva un ricco commercio di pellicce con le terre delle Americhe... so che commerciava di nascosto anche con gli _inglesi_ ».

«Il padre della Regina era un commerciante?».

« _Oui_ , ma nessuno nel castello l'ha mai conosciuto. Nemmeno Clogsworth» specificò con enfasi Plumette. «Oh, ma forse voi che venite da _Parìs_ trovate _inadatto_ il matrimonio fra ceti sociali differenti...».

«Al contrario. Vi prego, continuate».

Plumette si portò un ricciolo nero dietro un orecchio. Era un gesto di incredibile naturalezza, ma Lumiére rimase affascinato dai suoi movimenti.

«Non c'è altro da raccontare. Non sono partita per le Americhe e non partirò per le Indie. Sono già fortunata se Clogsworth mi permette di accompagnare Mrs. Potts al villaggio, di tanto in tanto». Lisciò distrattamente il tappeto. «Oh, ma non dovete pensare che io sia triste!».

«No?».

«No!».

«Oh».

«Vi sembro triste?».

Lumiére aprì la bocca per rispondere di sì, ma si bloccò di colpo e la guardò con maggiore attenzione. Aveva un viso innocente, le labbra arricciate in un delizioso sorriso, il collo lungo come quello di una meravigliosa colomba... i suoi occhi scuri lo fissavano con intensa curiosità.

«Non triste...» disse infine. «Solo un po' annoiata. Dunque è una fortuna per voi che sia giunto io. Avete bisogno di un vento fresco, frizzante, _vitale_ ».

Plumette sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, poi scoppiò in una risata divertita.

«E voi sareste il mio vento fresco?».

« _Mais oui_!» esclamò Lumiére, scattando in piedi con un sorriso spavaldo e raggiungendola. «Se vorrete, potrei essere anche tempesta, ciclone, uragano...». Le prese una mano, la allontanò dalla balaustra e le fece fare una piroetta su se stessa, scatenando ancora di più la sua ilarità. «O anche terremoto, se così preferirete!».

« _Mon Dieu_ , no! Preferisco tenere i piedi per terra, io» rise Plumette, mentre continuava a danzare senza musica insieme a lui e la gonna bianca si attorcigliava attorno alla sua vita stretta come i petali di un fiore. «Inizio a capire per quale motivo Clogsworth mi abbia messo in guardia da voi con tanta insistenza...».

«L'ha fatto davvero? Piuttosto scortese da parte sua».

«O forse molto accorto».

«Non è con Clogsworth che sto danzando: siete voi che dovreste essere accorta, _mon chéri_ » le sussurrò lui, avvicinandola a sé con gentilezza.

« _Monsieur_ Lumière, state giocando con il fuoco».

«Voi credete?».

«Io lo credo eccome» li interruppe una voce divertita.

Plumette si allontanò di colpo dal giovane valletto e finse di lisciarsi una piega del grembiule con espressione imbarazzata. Lumiére tossicchiò appena e rivolse a Mrs. Potts a un largo sorriso.

«Stavo mostrando a _madamoiselle_ Plumette qualche passo di valzer».

«Oh, sul serio?» lo rimbeccò allegramente la donna, spostando il cesto di vimini da un braccio all'altro. «Anche io e il mio caro Jean amiamo danzare durante le feste di Villaneuve... confesso di non aver mai visto un valzer tanto _serrato_ ».

«Era ovviamente un valzer parigino».

Mrs. Potts rise.

«Sembra che Parigi sia diventata la tua scusa per spiegare ogni situazione strana, Lumière. Scommetto che se domattina vedessimo le argenterie lucidarsi da sole, avresti la faccia tosta di dire che a Parigi si usa farlo già da anni...!».

«Al contrario, Mrs. Brick: credo che darei le dimissioni e fuggirei via terrorizzato».

«E dire che credevo foste un uomo dall'animo coraggioso...» lo prese in giro con candore Plumette, mentre tornava alle sue faccende domestiche.

«Per niente».

«Plumette, mia cara, vorresti accompagnarmi al villaggio a comprare qualche uova fresca? Il padrone si è svegliato con un gran desiderio di _créme bruléè_ ».

Il viso della cameriera si illuminò di gioia.

«Oh, _mais oui!_ Corro a chiedere il permesso a--».

«A Clogsworth ho già pensato io» la anticipò con un sorriso. «Ma vai a prendere subito qualcosa per coprirti o ti verrà un malanno seduta sul carro accanto a Chapeau».

Plumette afferrò con incredibile rapidità i tappeti e se li sistemò maldestramente fra le braccia sottili. Per un attimo Lumiére si convinse che le sarebbero caduti entro pochi passi, ma la giovane sembrava abituata a portare carichi più ingombranti di quanto non ci si sarebbe aspettato di vedere. Era tanto entusiasta che quasi corse per raggiungere il salone d'ingresso. Si voltò sull'uscio e gli rivolse un sorriso genuino.

« _Mercì_ , Lumière. È stato bello danzare alla maniera dei parigini».

La sua risata cristallina si perse nella vastità delle stanze del castello. Lumiére rimase a fissare il punto dov'era svanita per diversi istanti, fino a quando Mrs. Potts, con un sospiro, non gli schioccò le dita a pochi centrimeti dall'orecchio.

« _Pardòn_. Ero distratto».

«L'ho notato».

La donna appoggiò il cesto vuoto sulla balaustra e alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo azzurro. Lumière la imitò: un paio di candide colombelle sfrecciarono su di loro a incredibile velocità. Non poté fare a meno di pensare alla gonna di Plumette.

«Come ti trovi qui con noi, Lumiére?».

«Davvero molto bene, Mrs. Potts» mentì d'istinto il ragazzo. «Adoro la calma e il silenzio di questo...». Agitò una mano a mezz'aria, fingendo di non trovare la parola adatta. « _Bosco_ ».

«In realtà il bosco di Villeneuve è pieno di lupi».

« _Rassicurante_ bosco».

Lei ridacchiò, poi rimasero in silenzio qualche altro secondo.

«Anche Parigi era piena di lupi» confessò con un sorriso storto Lumiére. «Potrei averne esagerato le lodi mentre ne parlavo con Plumette, ma dopotutto... nessun posto ci sembra bello quanto il luogo in cui siamo nati, non trovate?».

«Il mio caro Jean lo ripete in continuazione».

«Voi non siete d'accordo?».

«No: io credo che nessun posto sia _davvero_ bello come casa propria» rispose con serenità.

«Sagge parole».

«Oh, sì. Scoprirai presto che so essere molto saggia... soprattutto quando do consigli a giovani valletti che provengono da Parigi».

Lumiére sospirò.

«Mrs. Potts, io e Plumette non stavamo facendo nulla di male. Mi è ben chiaro che voi e Clogsworth non mi avete esattamente in simpatia, ma--».

«Caro, non mettermi in bocca sentimenti che non sento nel cuore» lo interruppe lei con un sorriso. «Clogsworth non ti ha _decisamente_ in simpatia... ed è il motivo per cui mi piaci tanto». Aggiunse con una risatina complice. «Ma devo avvertirti: in questo castello il tuo carattere allegro avrà vita difficile. Il padrone non è uomo avvezzo né ai ricevimenti né alle feste... né al _rumore_. Sono già stupita che un valletto chiacchierone come te abbia conservato la lingua per tutte queste settimane...».

Lumiére rise.

«E parlando di Plumette...» ricominciò con più severità la donna. «Stai attento a ciò che fai. È giovane, curiosa e non sa ancora nulla della vita: le tue storie su Parigi rischiano di spezzarle il cuore. Capisci cosa intendo?».

«Non vorrei mai che accadesse nulla di simile».

Mrs. Potts parve notare la sincerità nella sua voce. Gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla con un amabile sorriso sulle labbra.

«Credo sia meglio che mi affretti a raggiungere Chapeau» si congedò quasi distrattamente. «O non troverò che gusci vuoti con i quali preparare la mia speciale _créme brulée_. Dovresti assaggiarla anche tu, Lumiére: sono pronta a scommettere la mia migliore cuffia che non potresti mangiare nulla di più delizioso nemmeno a Parigi».

«Con vero piacere, Mrs. Potts».

Rimasto solo, Lumiére tornò al proprio lavoro, ma lucidava le fibbie dorate con lo stesso sguardo distratto di poco prima. Ripensava alla risata di Plumette, a quanto fosse rimasto colpito dalla sensazione delle mani appoggiate ai suoi fianchi magri mentre ballavano. Era solo uno scherzo – o questo almeno era ciò che si era raccontato fin dal primo istante in cui l'aveva incontrata.

Forse lei non aveva tutti i torti: stava davvero giocando con il fuoco.

«Che cosa stai facendo?».

Incredulo, Lumiére strabuzzò gli occhi e scattò in piedi come un fiero soldatino. Ai piedi della scala che conduceva ai giardini c'era il piccolo Principe Adam, che avrebbe presto compiuto otto anni.

Aveva gli stessi capelli del Re, un intenso biondo cenere che gli incorniciava il volto pallido, ma i lineamenti erano delicati e incantevoli come quelli della Regina. Nonostante l'età puerile, mostrava già i segni di chi nei tempi a venire sarebbe diventato un giovane ben più che affascinante.

«Che cosa stai facendo?» chiese ancora il bambino.

Lumiére arricciò perplesso le labbra, incerto su come rispondere a un bambino che avrebbe potenzialmente potuto scegliere del suo destino. Decise di rivolgergli un largo sorriso accomodante.

«Lucido alcune delle fibbie di Sua Altezza Vostro Padre, mio Principe».

Anche il Principe Adam sorrise.

«Nessuno mi chiama mai così» gli disse con voce soddisfatta, risalendo a piccoli balzi i gradini e avvicinandosi a lui con aria furbesca. « _Principino_. _Padroncino_. _Signorino_. Un sacco di - _ino_. Ma ormai io sono grande...».

Lumiére fece un grande sforzo per non ridere della sua espressione composta.

«Avete tentato di sollevarvi sulle punte delle scarpe, mio Principe? A occhio e croce potreste guadagnare almeno quattro o cinque centimetri».

Adam sembrò valutare attentamente quanto aveva appena sentito. Rimase in silenzio per così tanto tempo che Lumiére iniziò a rimpiangere quanto detto e a temere le conseguenze della sua irriverenza. Poi, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, il bambino scoppiò in una risata argentina e travolgente.

«No, non ho mai provato!» rispose fra le risa. «E se salissi su uno sgabello?».

«Un'ottima idea, mio Principe. Potremmo posizionare lo sgabello sulla cima delle scalinate del salone da ballo, così sembrereste probabilmente il più alto del regno».

Incapace di contenere la propria entusiasta vivacità, il bambino si sedette sul primo gradino con le gambe incrociate. Lumiére sorrise appena: a Parigi non aveva mai visto un nobile comportarsi in modo tanto genuino e sereno – a nessuna età.

Dopo essersi a sua volta accomodato, il valletto continuò a lucidare la fibbia nonostante la strana sensazione provocata dall'attenzione del principe.

«Perché le devi lucidare?».

«Perché Sua Altezza Vostro Padre non può andare in giro per il regno con la fibbia opaca».

«Mio padre non gira mai per il regno. La gente non gli piace».

«Temo non sia un motivo valido per avere la fibbia opaca, mio Principe».

«Io odio le cinture. Mi stringono sempre troppo, ma Clogsworth dice che tutti i principi portano le cinture».

«Ha ragione. E se accidentalmente vi cadessero i calzoni? Non credo si sia mai sentito di un principe che rimane senza calzoni solo perché odia indossare le cinture. Anche se, in effetti...». Lumiére si finse pensieroso. «A Parigi si raccontava di un Conte che girava sempre senza scarpe».

Adam ridacchiò.

«Non è vero. Mi prendi in giro».

«Affatto, mio Principe! Lo si riconosceva sempre perché aveva i piedi più neri e sporchi che ogni parigino avesse mai visto... e Parigi è famosa per i suoi piedi neri e sporchi, sapete?».

«E come si chiamava?» domandò Adam con tono di sfida.

Lumiére sorrise malandrino.

«Il Duca _Piedòn_ de _Calzeròt_ , naturalmente».

Questa volta le risate fecero comparire due enormi lacrime ai lati degli occhi azzurri del Principe. Lumiére si lasciò trascinare dal suo divertimento e fu incapace di nascondere un ghigno mentre terminava di lucidare la penultima fibbia.

«Tu cosa fai qui? Non ho mai visto nessuno lucidare le cinture di mio padre».

«È compito di ogni buon valletto».

«Il tuo lavoro è lucidare le cinture?» si informò Adam, evidentemente molto perplesso. «Ne abbiamo così tante?».

Lumiére non fu in grado di trattenersi oltre e scoppiò a ridere.

«No, mio Principe. Un buon valletto si assicura che il proprio signore abbia sempre ciò che gli serve: abiti pronti e adatti ad ogni occasione, scarpe pulite, _cinture lucidate_...».

«Oh» mormorò il bambino. «Mia madre non vuole che io mi faccia vestire dai servitori. Dice che ogni uomo deve imparare a gestire da solo i propri interessi, che sia un fornaio o un principe... ma mio padre non ascolta mai ciò che dice. Lui non ascolta nessuno». Scrollò le spalle, risparmiando a Lumiére la fatica di trovare qualcosa di opportuno con cui rispondere. «E cosa fate dopo averlo vestito?».

«Mi occupo delle faccende private che Sua Altezza Vostro Padre non può fare da sé».

«Quali faccende?».

«Ad esempio...» iniziò Lumiére, grattandosi una guancia e scoprendosi incredibilmente in difficoltà. «Controllo che i polsini di ogni camicia siano perfettamente inamidati. O che i tacchi di ogni sua scarpa siano ben levigati».

Adam fece una smorfia confusa.

«Perché non può farlo da sé?».

Lumiére trattenne a stento un gemito e guardò il bambino con espressione desolata.

«Perché, se lo facesse, io non avrei più un lavoro, mio Principe».

Dapprima Adam fece solo un piccolo soffio, poi prese nuovamente a ridere. Quando si fu calmato, scosse il capo.

«Quando sarò Re, tu sarai il mio valletto?».

«Solo se sarà vostro desiderio, mio Principe».

«No, io posso vestirmi da solo» disse con franchezza. «Cos'altro sai fare?».

«Ben poco, mio Principe. Se non avrete bisogno dei miei servigi, temo che nel mio futuro si prospetti un triste destino da sguattero. O, con un po' di fortuna, potrei fare il cavallo e trasferirmi nella stalla».

Adam questa volta non rise. Sembrava piuttosto concentrato.

«In questo castello c'è qualcuno per ogni cosa, ma non c'è mai nessuno con cui giocare» ragionò a voce alta. «Ho letto dei libri che parlano della corte di Re Artù: loro si divertono. Vanno a caccia, fanno feste e banchetti... esiste qualcuno per fare questo?» chiese con voce lamentosa.

Lumiére sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

«Qualcuno per... _intrattenervi_ , mio Principe?».

«Sì».

« _Mais oui_ , ma certo che esiste qualcuno».

Adam saltò in piedi eccitato e lo fissò come se non credesse alle proprie orecchie.

«Davvero? Non mi stai prendendo in giro di nuovo, vero?».

«Non mi permetterei mai, mio Principe. A Parigi i più grandi nobili organizzano i proprio svaghi grazie all'esperienza del proprio _maitré_ ».

«Che tipo di svaghi?».

«Qualunque cosa possa esservi di gradimento, mio Principe: balli, ricevimenti, galà... esistono molti modi in cui si può festeggiare».

Adam sembrava fuori di sé dalla gioia.

«Quando sarò Re, sarai il mio _maitré_!» proclamò con allegria. «Puoi farlo, per favore?».

Lumiére rimase esterrefatto a quell'improvvisa richiesta. Era perfettamente consapevole che le parole di un Principe bambino restavano sempre le parole di un bambino, ma l'idea che proprio a Villaneuve avrebbe un giorno potuto sfiorare ciò che non era riuscito a conquistare a Parigi lo entusiasmava.

 _Il maitré Lumiére, maestro delle cerimonie del Regno di Villaneuve_ , disse fra sé e sé. Suonava bene. Si ritrovò a sorridere senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

«Per me sarà un immenso onore e un grandissimo piacere, mio Principe».


	2. L'ultimo ballo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Solo i suoi più devoti servitori restarono accanto al Principe, con gli occhi atterriti fissi sulla figura che si stava innalzando sulle loro teste. La Fata aveva un viso dotato di particolare grazia, ma nei suoi occhi lucenti non c'era alcuna traccia di benevolenza, né di alcuna umana misericordia".

Le grida, la paura, il caos.

Ogni cosa accadde con incredibile rapidità. Mentre la vecchia mutava il proprio aspetto circondata da uno spaventoso alone luminoso, le ospiti della grande festa da ballo voluta dal Principe Adam arretrarono fino a schiacciarsi l'uno contro l'altra pur di passare attraverso le porte che conducevano ai ricchi giardini.

Solo i suoi più devoti servitori restarono accanto al Principe, con gli occhi atterriti fissi sulla figura che si stava innalzando sulle loro teste. La vecchia – la _fata_ , _strega, megera_ – aveva un viso dotato di particolare grazia, ma nei suoi occhi lucenti non c'era alcuna traccia di benevolenza, né di alcuna umana misericordia.

Lumiére si frappose d'istinto fra lei e Plumette, incapace di proferire parola per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita. Non aveva mai visto nulla di simile.

«Chi è quella donna?» domandò atterrita la giovane cameriera, serrando con angoscia le unghie nella giacca dell'amato. «Lumiére, cosa sta accadendo?».

Il _maitré_ del castello continuò a tacere. Al suo fianco, Cogsworth continuava a scuotere il capo come se fosse del tutto incapace di accettare qualcosa che la sua assennata razionalità non era in grado di spiegare.

Quando la donna finalmente parlò, la sua voce parve risuonare da ogni angolo del castello, da ogni androne e da ogni balconata, direttamente nelle loro teste.

«Vi siete dimostrato crudele e meschino» proclamò duramente, alzando un indice accusatorio in direzione del principe. «Il vostro cuore non riconosce alcun affetto, il vostro animo è privo di qualunque sentimento».

Il Principe Adam strinse i pugni e sollevò il capo con presuntuoso contegno, sfidando nonostante l'evidente spavento quell'ignobile sconosciuta.

«Come osate?» chiese a gran voce. «Io sono il Principe di Villeneuve!».

«So perfettamente chi siete. La vostra vanità è fonte del mio più sincero disprezzo». Negli occhi della Fata brillava una luce di assoluta malvagità. «Ecco dunque la vostra espiazione, Principe. Non esisterà pace alcuna in voi e nel vostro castello fino a quando non avrete imparato quest'importante lezione». Gli tese la rosa che fino a pochi minuti prima lui aveva tanto aspramente rifiutato. «Questa rosa è incantata. Se riuscirete ad amare e a farvi amare a vostra volta prima che l'ultimo petalo cada, l'incantesimo si spezzerà. In caso contrario, la vostra condanna durerà per sempre».

Il Principe deglutì, arretrando qualche passo, eppure nel suo sguardo persisteva una testarda fiamma d'orgoglio.

«Non ho paura di--».

Il grido che gli risalì la gola fece tremare tutti i presenti. All'improvviso si piegò in avanti, rotto dal dolore e dalla confusione per quanto stava accadendo, e crollò ai piedi della donna misteriosa.

«Mio Principe!» esclamò terrorizzato Lumiére.

Tentò di accorrere in suo soccorso, ma Cogsworth lo trattenne saldamente per un braccio e lo tirò indietro, senza smettere di scuotere il capo.

«Non fare stupidaggini, amico mio» lo avvertì in un sussurro teso. «Non sappiamo nemmeno cosa dobbiamo affrontare...».

«Il sorriso sarà celato da mostruose zanne. Artigli al posto delle mani, peli sul candido viso, fino a quando tutto di voi sarà nascosto » proclamò la Fata, sollevando il palmo della mano. «Tutto di voi apparterrà a una _Bestia_ ».

Le dita sottili del Principe Adam iniziarono a farsi più grandi in maniera raccapricciante e grottesca, mentre il giovane gridava di dolore, contorcendosi a terra. Ogni centimetro del suo corpo iniziò a ricoprirsi di una folta peluria scura, la schiena si inarcò in maniera innaturale, strappando il tessuto damascato della giacca, piegandosi a formare un'orrenda curva illuminata dalle candele.

Plumette strillò. Dall'altro capo dell'enorme salone, Mastro Cadenza si strinse alla moglie, che fissava con volto cereo quanto stava accadendo.

« _Sacrebleu_ , dobbiamo fermare questa recita!» esclamò con forza Lumiére, tentando di divincolarsi dalla presa di Cogsworth.

Questa volta furono le mani sottili di Plumette a trattenerlo.

«Non è una recita, Lumiére. _Mon Dieu_ , tutto questo è reale».

Davanti agli occhi di ognuno di loro si mostrò ciò che del Principe Adam era rimasto: una creatura dall'aspetto mostruoso, curva e spezzata, dalla cui gola saliva un rantolo strozzato che sembrava il pianto stesso dell'Inferno.

«Chip! Chip, torna qui!» esclamò una voce spaventata proveniente da uno dei corridoi che conducevano alle cucine.

Cogsworth si voltò giusto in tempo per bloccare la corsa del figlio di Mrs. Potts, i cui giganteschi occhioni blu si erano sgranati alla vista della Bestia. La cuoca giunse quasi immediatamente, con il fiato rotto e l'espressione sconcertata.

«Si può sapere cosa sta-- _oh, santo cielo_!».

«Sta' indietro» la avvertì Cogsworth. «State _tutti_ indietro!».

La Fata voltò il capo verso di lui e si avvicinò, senza che i suoi piedi sfiorassero il pavimento. In pochi istanti stava troneggiando su ognuno di loro come poco prima aveva troneggiando sul Principe.

« _Monsieur_ Cogsworth» lo chiamò con decisione. «Da un maggiordomo mi sarei aspettata maggiore creanza, eppure avete permesso che ogni vizio irrompesse le porte di questo castello».

«Io non--».

«Sono certa che il _tempo_ saprà rendervi più assennato» concluse lei, prima di fissare con sdegno in direzione di Maestro Cadenza e di Madame Garderobe. «La vanità vi ha portato a gongolare e vezzeggiarvi del vostro dono. Canterete soli, inascoltati, _divisi_ ».

«Quale follia! Quale pretesa!» protestò Maestro Cadenza nel suo forte accento italiano. «Siamo musicisti di fama mondiale!».

«E dunque il mondo vi dimenticherà fino a quando non avrete imparato a misurare le vostre note, Maestro». La Fata si voltò di nuovo, gli occhi brillanti piantati sul viso fiero del _maitré_. «Tigri dall'India, danzatrici dall'Arabia, domatori dalle terre al di là del mare... c'è mai forse stato un freno a ciò che avete portato in questo castello per impigrire l'animo del vostro signore, _monsieur_ Lumiére?».

Lui trasalì, ma rimase saldamente al suo posto, facendo del proprio corpo uno scudo per Plumette.

«Vanità, lussuria, arroganza. Siete di certo colui che più mi ha deluso» riprese lei.

«Sciocchezze» replicò infine lui con ammirevole coraggio. «Quello è il mio Principe. Questo è il mio posto. Siete di certo il frutto di qualche ignobile incubo, ma se non lo foste... vi _ordino_ di restituirgli immediatamente il suo aspetto».

La Fata rise.

«Voi _ordinate_ a me? Non ho più alcun dubbio sul perché il Principe vi avesse tanto in simpatia, Lumiére _»._

«Io sono il _maitré_ di questo castello!» esclamò orgoglioso. «E sì, _madame_ , ho portato tigri dall'India e danzatrici dall'Arabia, e perfino selvaggi dalle Americhe e bianche creature dai ghiacci del Nord. Pertanto nulla di voi potrebbe mai spaventarmi».

«Lumiére, fa' silenzio, ti prego...» lo implorò Plumette.

«No!» la ignorò lui. «La mia lealtà va a Sua Grazia il Principe. Non le permetterò di andarsene senza aver prima disfatto questo trucco da gitana».

«Amico mio, _frena la lingua_...» mormorò spaventato Cogsworth.

«La lealtà è una virtù in grado di infiammare anche l'animo più quieto... ma ben misera cosa si rivela quando essa è cieca» incalzò la Fata. «Dovrete imparare a frenare il vostro spirito, _monsieur_ Lumiére, o tutto ciò che toccherete diventerà cenere fra le vostra dita».

Plumette si lanciò in sua difesa prima che lui potesse fermarla. Si liberò dal suo braccio e si frappose fra la Fata e Lumiére con una luce decisa negli occhi.

«Voi non lo toccherete!».

«Non lo farò. E nemmeno voi lo toccherete più, _madamoseille._ Vi siete dimostrata superficiale e leggera nel guardare la vanagloria divorare questo luogo: ebbene, è in leggerezza che da oggi vivrete».

Plumette arretrò istintivamente e si aggrappò al petto dell'amante, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal terrificante viso della Fata.

«I vostri rimproveri sono stati vani quanto il vapore più fluttuante, Mrs. Potts» continuò quella, allontanandosi un poco da loro e aprendo le braccia con i palmi rivolti verso il soffitto. «E sebbene sapeste di sbagliare, giorno dopo giorno, non una delle vostre parole si è mai fatta davvero tagliente».

«M-mamma...» piagnucolò Chip con il viso nascosto nel suo grembiule.

«Andrà bene, tesoro... _andrà tutto bene_ » pigolò lei. «Non farete del male al mio bambino, vero?».

Per la prima volta il volto della Fata si distese in un triste sorriso.

«Non avrei mai la crudeltà di dividervi» disse.

Si accostò ancora alla sagoma del Principe, che sembrava incapace di alzarsi e reagire a quanto stava accadendo.

«Siete un Principe. È giunto il momento che impariate a dare importanza a qualcun altro a parte voi stesso. Presto ognuno di loro diverrà il più grande dei vostri rimorsi, la più imperdonabile delle vostre colpe».

Alzò un mano con apparente semplicità, ma all'improvviso lingue di luce e fumo iniziarono a risalire dal pavimento con spaventosa velocità, circondando ognuno dei servitori e chiudendo loro ogni via di fuga.

«Oh, cielo!» esclamò terrorizzata Mrs. Potts e stringendo a sé il figlio mentre la luce li accecava. «Chip, chiudi gli occhi!».

«Tutto questo deve essere irreale!» esclamò in quel turbine di caos Cogsworth. «Stiamo calmi! Dobbiamo stare _calmi_!».

Chapeau tentò di fuggire in direzione delle scalinate principali, ma l'incantesimo lo avvolse prima che potesse appoggiare il piede sul primo dei gradini. Lo sentirono emettere un grido strozzato, poi ci fu solo il silenzio. Anche Mastro Cadenza e Madame de Gardarobe stavano cercando di evitare quelle lingue ardenti. Il compositore afferrò gli spartiti e li agitò davanti a sé e alla moglie, nella vana speranza di tenerli quanto più a lungo lontano.

«Cuor mio, sono dietro di noi!» strillò la cantante. «Sono ovunque!».

Sembrava un inferno senza calore. Tutto attorno a loro sembrava soffocato in una luminescente patina dorata, il cui aspetto etereo sembrava deliberatamente stonare in quell'eco di urla e grida.

Lumiére afferrò una mano di Plumette e iniziò a correre attraverso il salone, ma ogni strada che decideva di prendere si infrangeva contro una parete di luce e scintille sempre più vicina a loro, fino a quando il braccio del _maitré_ non se ne ritrovò completamente attorcigliato.

«Lumiére!» gridò Plumette.

L'uomo rimase impietrito mentre le propria dita diventavano sempre più rigide, mentre le guardava mutare forma e colore... si voltò per gridare a Plumette di fuggire, ma ormai era troppo tardi.

La maledizione era già precipitata su ognuno di loro.

 

 

*

 

Il primo in grado di riaprire gli occhi fu Cogsworth.

L'intensità della luce aveva lasciato un riverbero fastidioso che gli appannava la vista. Era come guardare il salone da ballo attraverso un paio di occhiali sporchi. Il maggiordomo strizzò le palpebre e fece per infilare una mano in tasca alla ricerca del monocolo... fu con completo sbigottimento che si rese conto non solo di non indossare più alcun vestito, ma che là dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi la sua gamba -e la solita tasca con il solito monocolo – non c'era altro che freddo metallo.

«Cosa accidenti...?».

Le sue mani erano svanite. Al loro posto erano comparse strane protuberanze arzigogolate che terminavano in un raffinato ricciolo dorato. Tentò di toccarsi il viso, ma queste si infransero contro una superficie rigida e trasparente.

Mentre il panico continuava ad attanagliarlo, Cogsworth continuò a cercare di toccare il proprio viso. D'un tratto udì un leggero _clac_ e, come in un incubo, vide una cornice di vetro aprirsi davanti al naso – o quello che era.

Era un insieme di sensazioni strane. Avvertiva la consistenza del proprio corpo, ma non era più in grado di riconoscere il senso del tatto. Era lì – lo sapeva, lo sentiva – ma non riusciva a capire dove fosse.

Un improvviso strillo acuto alle sue spalle lo fece trasalire. Si voltò di colpo e gridò a sua volta. Una teiera di ceramica bianca lo stava _fissando_ con espressione terrorizzata.

Cogsworth sbatté sconcertato le palpebre.

«C-Cogsworth? Siete voi?».

Riconoscere la voce della cuoca del castello in quell'oggetto buffo fece fare un tuffo al suo cuore.

«Oh, cielo... _Mrs. Potts_. Cosa vi è accaduto?».

«Chip?» chiamò la teiera, tentando con difficoltà di girare su se stessa. «Chip, dove sei?».

«Sono qui, mamma».

Cogsworth mosse qualche incerto passo in avanti. Sembrava che le sue gambe avessero scordato come muoversi. Dietro a Mrs. Potts – o qualunque cosa fosse – c'era una piccola tazzina da tè adagiata su un fianco e intenta a rotolarsi a destra e a sinistra, evidentemente incapace di rimettersi in piedi.

«Non riesco a muovermi!» strepitò la tazzina.

«Vorrei ben vedere, Chip...» commentò sbalordito Cogsworth. «Sei una _tazzina_ ».

«E tu sei un _orologio_!».

«Cosa?».

«Oh, Chip... oh, poveri noi!» esclamò Mrs. Potts, riuscendo finalmente a voltarsi nella corretta direzione. «Dev'essere questo che intendeva quella Fata quando ha detto...» esclamò con improvvisa rivelazione.

«Che cosa?».

«“ _Vani quanto il vapore fluttuante_...”» recitò la cuoca. «Ecco ciò che ha fatto, Cogsworth... ha _punito_ tutti noi».

Il maggiordomo guardò ancora la strana forma che avevano assunto le sue mani.

«Il tempo...» sospirò affranto, mentre finalmente riusciva a capire cosa intendesse Mrs. Potts. «“ _ll tempo saprà rendervi assennato_ ”. Questa è una tragedia! Una catastrofe!».

Uno strillo acuto fece sobbalzare tutti loro.

«Acqua! Acqua! _Datemi dell'acqua_!» gridava spaventata la voce di Lumiére. «Fate presto, _presto_!».

La scena che si parò di fronte ai loro occhi fu orribile.

Una piccola figura bianca si dimenava sul pavimento senza essere in grado di liberarsi dalle fiamme che stavano bruciando con crescente intensità le piume delle quale sembrava ricoperta, mentre un minuscolo uomo dorato cercava di spegnerle con le mani. Sembrava che le fiamme, tuttavia, anziché placarsi aumentassero ad ogni suo gesto.

«Lumiére, sto bruciando! Brucio!».

«È _Plumette_ » mormorò impaurito Chip.

«Santo cielo!» esclamò Cogsworth, avanzando verso di loro con ridicoli saltelli. Era tremendamente faticoso. « _Lumiére_! _Plumette_! Siamo qui, stiamo arrivando!».

«Acqua, _mon amì_!» gli urlò disperato Lumiére. «Serve acqua!».

«Serve che ti allontani da lei!» replicò deciso il maggiordomo, dandogli una violenta spinta. «Apri gli occhi e guardati le mani: vai a _fuoco_ , Lumiére!».

«Devo trovare qualcosa con cui riempirmi!» strillò Mrs. Potts, guardandosi attorno con aria spaesata. «Oh, cielo, è tutto così in alto...!».

I tentativi di Cogsworth, che a stento sembrava in grado di mantenere l'equilibrio, non ebbero esiti positivi.

«Resisti, Plumette, adesso-- _Lumiére, fermati_! Se continui a correre avanti e indietro darai fuoco all'intero salone!».

«Non riesco!» gridò quello in preda al terrore. «Mi serve dell'acqua! _Acqua_!».

«Come pensi di portarmi dell'acqua se--!?».

Cogsworth e Plumette vennero investiti da una secchiata d'acqua fredda. O, perlomeno, così parve loro, perché la quantità non era in realtà particolarmente abbondante.

Infiniti metri di altezza più in alto di loro, la figura mostruosa del Principe Adam li fissava con espressione indescrivibile. Il suo bel viso era ormai del tutto irriconoscibile: orrende zanne spuntavano dalla sua bocca e due raccapriccianti corna scura si estendeva oltre la sommità del suo capo. La caraffa che stringeva sembrava minuscola fra le sue mani – _zampe_.

Nessuno disse nulla per diversi istanti. Rimasero semplicemente immobili, sbigottiti e disperati. Poi la Bestia lanciò una lunga occhiata a Lumiére, le cui fiamme continuavano a sfiorare pericolosamente ogni tessuto a lui vicino e gli rovesciò addosso il resto della caraffa come se non credesse a quanto stava davvero accadendo.

« _Mercì_ , mio Principe...» gemette Lumiére.

«Ti sembro forse un Principe?» ringhiò furioso.

Preso da una rabbia cieca e feroce, la Bestia scagliò con violenza la caraffa contro una delle pareti e si dileguò dalla loro vista, svanendo oltre le scale che portavano ai piani superiori.

«Oh, poveri noi...» ripeté ancora Mrs. Potts.

«Plumette, _ma chére_ , stai bene?».

« _Oui_ , credo di sì» rispose lei, sollevando le ali che avevano sostituito le sue mani e incapace di trattenere un singhiozzo. «Oh, Lumiére, _guardaci_...».

«Ti guardo, _mon amour_. E ti trovo bellissima come sempre... sei solo un po' più fradicia».

«Come puoi scherzare in un momento simile?» lo redarguì Cogsworth. «Quella _megera_ ci ha maledetti!».

«Perlomeno siamo ancora vivi».

Rimasero in silenzio, tentando di aggrapparsi a quell'imprescindibile verità per farsi forza. Solo in quel momento si accorsero della rosa incantata, che giaceva al centro del salone come il più comune dei fiori recisi.

«Quella donna ha detto che la maledizione si spezzerà non appena sarà caduto l'ultimo petalo... non è così?» disse Cogsworth.

«No, _mon amì_. Ha detto che potrà essere spezzata _fino a quando_ non sarà caduto l'ultimo petalo» lo corresse tristemente Lumiére.

«Cosa accadrà a tutti noi in caso contrario?» domandò Plumette.

«Una condanna a vita» mormorò Mrs. Potts, avvicinandosi a Chip e abbassando mesta lo sguardo.

«Papà verrà a cercarci di sicuro!» sentenziò lui con decisione. «Vero, mamma?».

«Oh, ma certo, piccolo mio... non ci lascerebbe mai da soli».

«Se quella rosa è la nostra ultima speranza rimasta, forse è meglio metterla in un posto più opportuno del pavimento» disse Cogsworth, ciondolando in direzione del fiore. «Chapeau? Sei tu?» domandò a un lussuoso attaccapanni che si piegò su se stesso in un chiaro segno di affermazione. «Aiutami a portare questa rosa al Principe».

«Andiamo con loro, Chip» mormorò Mrs. Potts. «Non è un bene che il Principe Adam resti da solo...».

Come se avesse udito la sua richiesta, un adorabile carrellino da tè si avvicinò a loro. Chapeau sollevò entrambi con incredibile delicatezza per essere un uomo trasformato da meno di venti minuti in un attaccapanni. Li posò l'uno vicino all'altra e dondolò al seguito di Cogsworth, che si stava arrampicando sui grandini della scalinata centrale con evidente difficoltà.

Rimasti soli, Plumette fece un leggero tentativo di muovere le piume bianche. Lumiére si avvicinò per aiutarla a spostarsi.

«No!» esclamò lei spaventata. «Finirai per bruciarmi di nuovo».

«Sono ancora fradicio».

«No, non lo sei» sussurrò triste lei. «La tua testa si è riaccesa solo pochi istanti dopo essersi spenta...».

«Stai scherzando?».

Alzò le braccia per controllare, ma in quel preciso momento anche la fiammella della candela destra riprese a zampillare. Ci vollero solo un paio di secondi prima che anche l'altra ricominciasse a bruciare. Lumiére sedette a debita distanza da lei e fece un sospiro amareggiato.

«Credo di non poter rimanere spento».

Plumette lo fissò. Lumiére si costrinse a sorriderle con affetto, sebbene l'immagine del nuovo viso dell'amata gli stesse stringendo il cuore in una morsa di dolore. I tratti delicati del suo volto avevano lasciato il posto al profilo di un aggraziato pavone candido, ma erano i suoi nuovi occhi a tormentarlo: opachi e vuoti, senza più il guizzo vivace di cui si era innamorato diversi anni prima, senza più vita, senza più speranza.

«Lo aveva detto» commentò Plumette.

«Chi?».

« _Lei_ » puntualizzò. «Ha detto che tutto ciò che avresti toccato si sarebbe trasformato in cenere... che io non avrei più potuto _toccarti_. Oh, Lumiére, questa è davvero crudeltà...».

“ _C'è mai forse stato un freno a ciò che avete portato in questo castello per impigrire l'animo del vostro signore, monsieur Lumiére?_ ”.

Lumiére abbassò il capo.

«È colpa mia, _ma chére_. Ho trascorso gli ultimi anni assecondando con un applauso ogni più scriteriato desiderio del Principe...».

«Sei il suo _maitré_. È il tuo lavoro».

«Ma non è giusto che sia tu a pagarne le conseguenze. Tu non hai colpe».

Plumette sorrise appena e per un attimo fra le fattezze a forma di pavone ricomparve l'espressione gentile della donna che amava.

«Questa sera ho trascorso trenta minuti ad agghindarmi i capelli prima di scendere in cucina» confessò con voce triste. «Assurdo per una cameriera, no? Desideravo che donne più ricche alle quali servo tartine da una vita si sentissero perlomeno più brutte di me. Se la vanità non è una colpa, allora non so più cosa lo è».

«Io amo guardarti mentre ti rimiri allo specchio».

«E ancora ti chiedi per quale motivo ha punito entrambi, _mon amour_?».

Si trattenne dall'istinto di sfiorarla. La sola idea che avrebbe potuto trascorrere il resto dell'esistenza senza poterla baciare di nuovo era insostenibile.

«Lumiére, _guarda_ » gli disse, indicando un punto esattamente di fronte a loro.

Un ingombrante clavicembalo stava cercando di risalire le scale, ma ad ogni tentativo le sue corte gambe di legno scivolavano sul marmo e lo facevano ripiombare a terra in un fragore di tasti pigiati per caso.

« _Maestro_ , prova ancora!» strillava un grosso armadio dalla sommità del parapetto del primo piano. «Te ne prego, io non posso muovermi».

Un seggiolino a quattro zampe continuava a salire e scendere lungo le scale, uggiolando di dolore. Nonostante fosse ormai piuttosto evidente che le enormi dimensioni non gli avrebbero mai permesso di risalire quelle scale, Maestro Cadenza non sembrava intenzionato a darsi per vinto.

«Credi che--?» iniziò Plumette.

«No, _ma chére_. Quelle scale sono troppo inclinate» la interruppe desolato lui.

«Se avessi ancora gli occhi, credo che piangerei».

Lumiére fece un sorriso storto.

Se solo non fosse stato composto di puro metallo, probabilmente avrebbe pianto anche lui.


End file.
